Complaciendo a la soberana
by frozenlover21
Summary: Luego de que la tempestad terminara en Arendelle y todo volviera a la normalidad, Elsa y Anna mantienen una costumbre un tanto fuera de lo común, cada tarde y noche sin poder evitarlo, ¿pero que deseos tendrá escondidos la soberana? ¿Que tendrá que ver Kristoff en todo esto? Advertencia: Incesto, lemon


Había pasado un año luego del gran acontecimiento que cubrió todo Arendelle, la reina Elsa pudo finalmente encontrar el amor verdadero al lado de Anna luego de que Hans intentara asesinarla, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Anna había hecho lazos íntimos junto al recolector de hielo pasando mucho tiempo de calidad juntos, muchas veces salían y se desaparecían durante todo el día junto a Olaf, recorriendo todo el pueblo haciendo de las suyas, en muchas ocasiones Kai había pillado a la princesa Anna hurtado chocolates de la cocina junto al muñeco de nieve, cuando Kristoff no podía acompañarla en una de sus tantas aventuras, pues con todo y el título que se le había otorgado tenia trabajo que cumplir como recolector oficial de Hielo, era algo que no podía evitar y Anna tenía que entender.

Tenía todo lo que de pequeña hubiera querido tener, amor, un novio leal, honesto, y una hermana que adoraba y mucho a decir verdad, nadie podía negársele ni siquiera Elsa, y eso Anna lo sabía muy bien. Era su " _prioridad"._

Una tarde mientras Anna estaba en la cocina, hurtando unos cuantos chocolates, algunos terminaban devorados por ella y otros los guardaba por si acaso.

-Debo ser más discreta – Dijo sin poder dejar de saborear su ultimo trozo de chocolate con una sonrisa escondida – Esto es delicioso – se dejó llevar por un sinfín de sabores hasta que piso tierra al sentir un tanto frio el ambiente.

-¡Elsa! – fue tan grande su sorpresa que termino cayendo frente a la monarca delatando la gran cantidad chocolate que tenía guardado en su vestido.

-Anna…- Elsa rio disimuladamente mientras veía a su hermana incorporarse aun con torpeza – No tienes remedio – se acercó a la menor y sin aviso le limpio el chocolate restante que salía de sus labios con su pulgar.

-Estoy bien- articulo la menor recogiendo el chocolate restante

-¿Sabes que es un pecado hacer esto sin mí cierto? – le arrebato el chocolate que llevaba en la mano y lo comió sin previo aviso.

-¡Hey! Eso es mío

-Ahora no tanto – La monarca sonrió triunfante al ver que había cumplido su cometido, Anna la miro desafiante queriendo decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Kai, su mayordomo de confianza.

-Su Majestad – Dijo Kai haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué ocurre Kai? – Dijo la reina

-La están esperando –

-Enseguida voy – dijo la reina queriendo dar marcha a la salida pero su hermana la detuvo cerrando la puerta de la estancia de golpe, sorprendiendo a la reina.

-¿Pero qué?...- No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como está la arrinconaba contra la pared.

-No me parece justo, nada de esto… primero te robas lo que es mío y ahora te vas como si nada, me tienes abandonada Elsa- Dijo la menor a tiempo que subía hasta sus labios.- Sabes de sobra que esto no está bien Anna – Elsa trato de resistirse pero era imposible, su temperatura y el hielo que corría por sus venas empezaba a derretirse.

-Cállate – La menor atrapo sus labios irrumpiendo en lo más profundo de estos, explorando cada rincón y mordiendo sus labios, nunca tenía suficiente de Elsa, era totalmente adictiva.

-Anna…espera… el consejo… Hmm- se aferró a su cuello ya sin poder resistirse, era una mala costumbre que habían tomado ambas, a cuestas de que una ya estaba con pareja y la otra con grandes responsabilidades, pero ahí seguían sin poder salir de ese círculo vicioso.

-El consejo puede esperar Elsa- La arrincono más a la pared, viendo como su vestido se derretía por el placer que la mayor estaba sintiendo – Me gustas mas así hermanita. – se mordió el labio y ambas se envolvieron en un beso sin tapujos, apasionado y anhelante – Anna… ya no resisto… - hablo entre gemidos en los segundos que se separó para tomar aire – la menor todavía hacía de las suyas y entre besos articulo – Pídemelo Elsa – sus manos se centraron en sus pálidos pechos.

-Tócame Anna... así…- Se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo y direcciono los labios de la más pequeña a sus pechos los cuales beso y mordió dejando pequeñas marcas, Elsa se retorcía en esas cuatro paredes arañando ligeramente la espalda de su hermana, y los gemidos no tardaban en salir, pronto alguien podría venir.

-Eres deliciosa mi reina – los labios de la menor bajaron hasta posarse en su ombligo, su entrepierna, su labios mayores, lamiendo con deseo alimentándose de ellos, no podía con eso, era adictivo.

-Anna… Anna…Hmm...- La mayor se retorcía en su lugar mordiendo ligeramente sus labios para callar sus gemidos, podía sentir el paso de los guardias.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita? – dijo Anna con una mirada de lujuria en su rostro

-Follame de una buena vez – Exigió tajante y excitada la reina

-¿Es una orden? –

-Si, lo es…- Adoraba verla en esa faceta autoritaria, la excitaba muchísimo pero debía darle a conocer que no siempre seria así, ella también podía hacer de las suyas, debía cobrárselas por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

-Pues no – se incorporó sin decir más – Deberías vestirte, tu reunión te espera – Anna le dio la espalda acomodándose un tanto su moño alto que había sido despeinado por las manos de la reina, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? -

-Lo que oíste – dijo aun sin voltear a verla

-No puedes dejarme a medias Anna, esto no es justo – Elsa sentía que se moriría de placer ahí mismo, necesitaba sus labios en su cuerpo, sus manos, si no la tocaba iba a desfallecer, y no era la primera vez, esta debía de cóbraselas.

-Nada es justo en esta vida hermanita, esto es por dejarme abandonada estos días – Anna se giró para darle un profundo beso en los labios y salir de la estancia con una sonrisa, oía a Kristoff a lo lejos. – Oh ahí viene, te veo luego Elsa – le sonrió picaramente y salió cuidadosamente sin que la vieran, la reina sin más remedio hizo nuevamente su vestido y salió de la estancia totalmente sofocada e insatisfecha ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla así?, bien si quería jugar jugaría, a lo lejos veía como esta le daba un beso casto en los labios al recolector de hielo con obvias intenciones de hacerla enfadar, se acomodó el vestido como pudo y salió de la estancia a paso firme lista para su próxima movida, ahora le tocaba a ella. Y bien sabía lo que quería.

 **Ahí va un poco de mi intento de escribir sobre Frozen, me gustaría saber que piensan hasta ahora, aun falta mas cosas por agregar eso ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, me gusta mas escribir en rated M y esque se me da mas, de ante mano mil gracias por pasarse por aquí y leerme.**

 **Feliz año, espero opiniones :)**


End file.
